


Taking and Changing so He's Mine

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Boys in Skirts, Choking, Collars, Craig is a homewrecker, Dorks in Love, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, I feel like im forgetting, Kidnapping, Kissing, Leashes, Loss Of Freedom, M/M, My First Smut, Oof here we go, Pain Kink, Protect Tweek Tweak, So oof, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Treating Someone Like A Dog In A Not Kinky Way, Twisted, Yandere, Yandere Clyde Donovan, is this love, please, probably not, thigh highs, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Clyde had been wanting Tweek for years. He needed Tweek in his life. In his home. So, he takes Tweek and assures him he'll be safe, the world is dark. Tweek needs him. Even if he didn't realize it yet. Tweek was going to be his.





	Taking and Changing so He's Mine

Clyde figured, with time, Tweek would come to love him. He had always been in love with Tweek, so it was just given Tweek would love him back.

Clyde stared at Tweek from across the room, he really wanted to be beside him, but their seats were so far away. Clydes heart sped up when he started weaving day dreams, which would become reality, about Tweek. The class ended and Clyde zipped over to Tweek. “Tweekie!” He said. Tweek smiled up at him “Clyde! Hey!” Clyde grabbed Tweeks hand, he was trying to be friendly and win Tweek over faster. The two walked to class together, telling jokes and just talking. Clyde could be patient.

 

**_Two years later._ **

 

Clyde had reached the limit of his patience. Everyone had graduated last year and got their own place. Clyde had gotten his own house farther away from everyone, blaming it on the loud as fuck music and parties he was going to hold. In reality, he had built a room in the basement for Tweek, he was going to take care of him. Others might say something different, but Clyde was going to protect Tweek. Tweek didn’t need to be hurt or harmed. Clyde smiled at the room he made for Tweek. He had painted the walls white and got pink carpet. Tweek had said pink and blue were his favorite colors. So, Clyde created a whole room of blue and pink. He even bought some clothes for Tweek. Clyde squealed whenever he pictured Tweek in the cute outfits he bought. He made sure the door couldn’t be unlocked from the inside, he couldn’t lose Tweek. Clyde texted Tweek, asking him to come over. Tweek agreed. The two had gotten closer over the years.

Tweek arrived a few minutes later. He had brought a bag of clothes “I figured I could spend the night?” Clyde nodded happily “yeah! That’s perfect.” Tweek hugged Clyde tightly “thanks, dude.” Clyde breathed in Tweeks scent, this was what he waited for. Clyde rested a hand on the back of Tweeks neck. Clyde pressed his lips to the side of Tweeks neck. “Clyde?” Tweek asked. Clyde pulled back. Tweek could see figurative hearts in Clydes eyes. His face was flushed a soft red. Clyde was smiling at Tweek with a dopey and dazed smile. “Are you okay?” Tweek asked. Clyde hummed “yeah. Why do you ask?” Tweek held Clydes face between his hands “you just seem, off.” Clyde couldn’t form words. Tweek was holding his face, and looking at him with concern. This was go time. Clyde would make the first move. Clyde grabbed Tweeks hips and kissed him. Tweek squeaked and tried to pull away, but Clydes hand held the back of his neck. Clyde pulled away, panting and happy. “Clyde? What the fuck?” Clyde smiled giddily “you’ll get used to it.”

“What?”

Clyde pulled Tweek to the door leading to the basement room. Tweek stared at him worriedly “Clyde, please explain.” Clyde nodded, more than ready for this moment. He opened the door and stood behind Tweek “your new home” he breathed. Tweek shook his head “I don’t get it.” Clyde pulled Tweek down the stairs and into the room “this is your new home! You’re staying with me! I love you!” Tweek stared “Clyde, I have a place to live already.”

“Yeah, here. You live here now.”

“I don’t, Clyde.”

“Yes you do, honey.”

“Clyde.”

“Call me something else.”

“But-“

“Something cute. Like baby, or sweetheart.”

“We aren’t-“

Clyde pushed Tweek against a wall “I said, call me something else.” Tweek looked afraid, Clyde didn’t mean to scare him “oh, I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you sad. You need time, this is all moving fast for you.” Tweek nodded, still in shock and fear “we aren’t dating, Cly- honey.”

“Aw, sweetie! Of course we aren’t, I haven’t asked you out yet! I had this whole cute scene planned, but I just couldn’t wait.”

“Oh. Um, can I go home?”

“Tweek, baby, you are home.”

“No, I mean, the place I pay rent for.”

“This is better. It’s better here. You won’t have to pay anything! All you have to do is wear cute outfits and by my boyfriend! Paradise!”

“I won’t have freedom.”

“Of course you will, sort of. The world is scary and dark, babe, I’m doing this to protect you.”

“I can protect myself! I’m strong.”

Clyde kissed Tweeks head “you are strong, but you have to stay here.” Clyde kissed Tweeks cheek and then kissed his jawline “I’ll leave you here so you can come to your senses and realize the good I’m doing.”

Tweek tried to follow, but just barely missed the door. He banged on the door and pleaded to be let free. Tweek had no idea where he went wrong. Clyde seemed so sweet and pure. He seemed so loving and caring. But looks can be deceiving. Clyde was twisted and dark. Tweek had no idea what to do. He could play along, but Tweek didn’t think he could fall in love with Clyde.

 

\----------------

 

**_After a year_ **

 

Tweek looked at the clock. Every day at 6 Clyde would come down with dinner. He fidgeted and waited. Tweek realized the fucked up situation this was, but he couldn’t help but love Clyde. Only a little. Clyde never abused him or hurt him, he was sweet and kind. Clyde always kissed him softly and sweetly. Sometimes Clyde kissed more demanding and dominating. Tweek was always submissive. Always. A month of two ago Clyde had bought Tweek a collar and asked that he wore is every day. But, Clyde never really asked much, all questions were rhetorical.

Clyde knocked on the door, it was a curtesy. Tweek couldn’t leave at all, Clyde had made sure of that. Clyde bounded down the stairs. Tweek sat on his bed and stared at Clyde “hey, honey.” Pet names for Clyde had become second nature. Sometimes Tweek forgot Clydes original name. The pet names and affection was ingrained in him. Clyde leaned down and kissed Tweek “I have a surprise, love.” Tweek tilted his head “what?” Clyde giggled “come on.” He reached in the beside drawer and grabbed a leash. He clipped it onto Tweeks collar and tugged. Tweek fell forward. “Now you can’t leave me! Let’s go!” Tweek nodded and allowed Clyde to happily tug at his leash and direct him. Tweeks eyes widened when he saw that they were going outside. He hadn’t been outside for what felt like years. Clyde had taken his phone away when Tweek attempted to break out with Craigs help. Craig didn’t understand the panicked messages.

Clyde pulled Tweek outside and to a blanket with a basket, there was small post to tie the leash to. Tweek laughed happily and took in a deep breath “I missed the fresh air.” Clyde smiled “I just wanted to make sure you didn’t leave.” Tweek smiled and kissed Clydes cheek “thank you.” Clyde nodded “you’re welcome, baby. Now, let’s eat dinner.”

It was summer so the sun hadn’t set yet. The air was warm and comforting. Tweek loved this. Clyde was holding him on his lap and feeding him. Tweek parted his mouth a little to get more food. Clyde placed his lips on Tweeks “dessert!” Tweek flushed and looked down. Clyde placed his fingers under Tweeks chin and made him look up “don’t hide from me, pumpkin.” Tweek flushed a deeper red. Clyde placed small kissed all over Tweeks face. He finally kissed Tweeks lip and Tweek let out a sigh of relief. Clyde rubbed small circles into Tweeks hip. Clyde bit Tweeks lip, Tweek was conditioned to open his mouth and respond whenever Clyde did that. Clydes mouth muffled the many moans leaving Tweeks lips. He pulled away and observed Tweeks face. His mouth was parted, with puffy red lips, his cheeks were red and his eyes were closed. Tweek was the epitome of bliss. Tweek opened his eyes and Clyde was met with the sight of darkened blue and green eyes. Clyde smiled and grabbed the cake he bought “my baby needs some cake!” Tweeks mouth parted and Clyde fed the two of them the chocolate cake. When it was over, Clyde packed the stuff up and took it inside.

Tweek waited outside on the leash. He could unclip it, but should he? He didn’t mind living with Clyde. Clyde was nice and sweet. Sometimes he was demanding, but everyone could be. He waited patiently for Clyde to come back out. The sun started to go down and Clyde didn’t come back. Tweek shifted nervously. He unclipped his leash and ran to the house. He opened the door in a panic. He felt lonely and he was afraid of what happened to Clyde. Tweek ran through the house calling Clydes name. He finally found him in his bedroom. He was glaring down at his phone. Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. Clyde turned around and saw Tweek standing there, out of breath, but relieved. Clyde smiled at Tweek “you came for me! You didn’t leave!” Tweek nodded and ran into Clydes open arms. “W-why did you leave?” Tweek panted. Clydes eyes darkened “dealing with some assholes.” Tweek tilted his head “what?” Clyde seemed to break out of his stupor “nothing. So, my baby missed me?” Tweek nodded “I did.” Clyde smiled and looked at Tweek expectantly. Tweek stood on his toes and kissed Clyde. Clyde hummed against Tweeks lips “we need to get your leash from outside.” Tweek kissed both of Clydes cheeks and grabbed his hand.

 

\---------------------- 

 

**_Another year_ **

****

Tweek wondered what everyone thought about his disappearance, he had been given a new phone, and he went out with Clyde. Sometimes Clyde brought him on group outings. They asked where he went, but Tweek gave vague answers. Clyde always rewarded him when they got back home. Tweek was going on outings with Clyde more often now, since he had come back when Clyde gave him the chance to leave a year ago.

Clyde waited for Tweek to get ready. He enjoyed going out with Tweek. Clyde was often afraid Tweek would leave him, but Tweek never did. Tweek came bounding upstairs and he threw himself onto Clyde “I’m ready, honey.” Clyde smiled and walked Tweek to the car. Tweek bounced with excitement and looked out of the windows. Clyde shut the car off and opened Tweeks door. The two linked hands and walked into the restaurant. The two walked to the reserved table and waited for Craig to arrive. They talked small talk with Token and Jimmy. Basically catching up on life. Craig came shortly after and sat down across from Tweek “hey” he greeted the two. Clyde nodded “what’s up?” Craig shrugged in an answer, but moved his eyes to Tweek, and then to Tweeks neck “a collar?” Tweek flushed and tugged at the item “mhmm, it’s cute.” Clyde was ready to agree when Craig said “kinky. If you ask me.”

Tweek bit his lip, he honestly didn’t know how he was supposed to respond. He stared at Clyde from the corner of his eye, hoping to get guidance. Clyde looked annoyed. Tweek considered this to be a test “it’s only inappropriate if you make it. And, uh, I didn’t ask.” Clyde relaxed next to him. Tweek caught his eye and was relieved to see praise and happiness in those eyes. Tweek smiled softly at Clyde. Clyde raised their joined hands and kissed Tweeks hand “yeah, you made it kinky, Craig.” Clyde said, eyes locked with Tweeks. “Y’all are gay can we order now?” Token asked. The rest of them nodded and called over a waitress.

They ordered and continued to talk while waiting. Some of the questions asked were suspicious and invasive, but Clyde pushed aside his suspicion and answered. Tweek had been feeling sort of uncomfortable throughout the whole exchange. Craig was eyeing him constantly, and it seemed like Clyde didn’t notice. Tweek leaned over and whispered to Clyde “I’m going to use the restroom, be right back.” Clyde kissed Tweek softly “be back soon honey, can’t live without you.” Tweek smiled and walked to the restroom.

When he got inside, he relaxed against the wall. This was a lot of pressure, and he didn’t like the way Craig was looking at him. Tweek sighed. Clyde would handle it if he asked. The door opened and Craig walked in. Tweek tensed and walked to the sink. Craig leaned on the wall next to him “weird, you never hung out with us for a year, went completely MIA, and now here you are, with Clyde.” Tweek nervously glanced at him “sure, weird.” Craig leaned on the sink and used a hand to play with Tweeks hair “just wondering where you were. You haven’t given solid answers, and Clyde is always backing you. Hmm?”

“I w-went on a vacation.”

“You keep saying that, but where?”

“S-secret.”

Craig pulled Tweek into a stall and pushed him again the wall “be more specific. Stop hiding shit Tweek, this isn’t you.”

“What do y-you know about me? M-maybe I just needed a break!”

“Then why didn’t you tell anyone where you went? Why did you tell only Clyde?”

“Cos he c-caught me trying to leave, and h-he promised not to tell anyone.”

“I don’t believe you. Nothing adds up.”

“It all a-adds up, you’re just blind.”

Craig shook his head. He held Tweeks cheek “why him?”

“What?”

“Why are you with him? So many options. Yet, you chose him?”

“I love him.”

“Do you?”

“W-with all of my heart.”

Craig pressed his forehead against Tweeks. “Get away” Tweek mumbled. Craig smirked “What if I refuse?”

“I’ll push you away.”

“You haven’t”

“I’m giving you the option to leave me alone or face Clydes wrath.”

“Clyde fights your battles?”

“Of course! He protects me and takes care of me.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

Tweek sighed “back off” he growled, finally sick of Craig. Craig laughed and pinched Tweeks cheek “growling doesn’t suit you, honey.” Tweek pushed Craig back “don’t call me that.” Craig grabbed Tweeks wrists “shouldn’t have pushed me.” Tweek tugged his arms back, trying to break from Craigs grip “stop. Let go.” Craig sighed and shook his head “Clyde isn’t treating you correctly. He’s hidden you away from all of us. You need to be free.” Tweek kept trying to get out of Craigs grip “I am happy a-and free.” He pulled again “please let go” Tweek said, voice laced with an oncoming sob. Craig kissed Tweeks cheek “don’t cry. I’ll treat you better.” Tweek looked around for any out. He kicked Craig in the crotch. Craig let go of Tweek with a cry.

Tweek bolted out of the bathroom he ran into someone and went to apologize. It was Clyde. Tweek clutched onto him and sobbed. Clyde held him and shushed him “it’s okay, honey. Tell me what happened.” Tweek shook his head “n-not here. He’s h-here.” Clyde nodded and had Tweek sit down on a bench in front of the door “I’ll get the food packed up, you wait here.” Tweek nodded, still nervous that Craig was going to come out and attack him. Clyde came back out after a minute with the bag of food. He grabbed Tweeks hand and pulled him to the car “want to talk now?” Tweek shook his head “at home?” Clyde asked. Tweek nodded. Clyde felt bad for Tweek. He didn’t know what happened, but obviously something hurt Tweek. This is why Clyde kept Tweek safe inside. When they got home, Tweek immediately clung to Clyde. Clyde held Tweek and carried him down to the basement. Tweek shook in his arms when he started telling Clyde what happened.

Clyde was furious at Craig. How dare he try and take what was his? Tweek was obviously happy and in love. Fucking Craig. He had to ruin it all. Tweek sobbed in Clydes arms “y-you’re not mad r-right?” Clyde wiped Tweeks tears away “not at you, baby.” Tweek breathed a sigh of relief. Clyde wiped the remaining tears off Tweeks face “do you believe me now? That the world is scary and dark, and that I need to protect you?” Tweek nodded violently “I don’t wanna leave you. Ever.” Clyde smiled. Tweek reached into the drawer and grabbed the pink leash “please put this on me. Please.” Clyde raised an eyebrow “okay. Why?” Tweek flushed “I like you being in control. Makes me feel safe.” Clyde happily clipped the leash on and tugged it lightly “you like that?” Tweek nodded. He straddled Clydes lap “thank you for taking care of me.” Clyde kissed Tweek as soft and sweetly as he could “you’re welcome. Thank you for being here.” Tweek leaned in for a more open mouthed kiss. He poured as much lust and passion as he could into the kiss. Clyde responded eagerly. Tweek pushed Clyde down and kissed his neck. He left bite marks all over Clydes neck. Clyde loved the attention and love he was getting from Tweek. This was his constant dream. Tweek finally sat up on his lap. Clyde pulled the leash and Tweek came flying forward. Tweeks face stopped centimeters above his. Clyde kissed Tweek and forced his mouth open. They exchanged sloppy and wet kisses. They could hardly be called kisses, they exchanged so much saliva. It was wet and filthy and Clyde loved it so much. Clyde licked the inside of Tweeks mouth and drank in the moans and whines leaving Tweek.

Clyde kissed down to Tweeks neck. He left hickeys above and below the collar. Clyde pulled back and stared at Tweek. Tweek was grinding against his leg, whining and moaning. “I need to go grab something, be ready for when I come back. Wear thigh highs.” Tweek nodded. As soon as he left, Tweek pulled off his clothes and ran to his closet. He rummaged through all of his tights, but eventually chose the soft pink ones Clyde got him. Clyde had a thing for seeing Tweek in girly and pink clothes. Tweek also decided to wear a frilly white skirt, deciding against boxers. He waited on the bed for Clyde.

Clyde came down after a minute, holding a few items “glad to see you still wearing the collar. Also, nice choice for the outfit.” Tweek smiled shyly. Clyde kissed Tweek sweetly “I love you so much, honey.”

“I love you too.”

“Always and forever.”

“Always and forever.”

Tweek trusted Clyde more than ever now. Clyde had been telling the truth throughout all those years. The world was fucking dark and scary. Tweek loved the room Clyde gave him. Tweek loved that Clyde gave him such an amazing room and cute clothes. He was so happy here. Tweek basked under the love he was getting. Clyde treated him so well. Tweek couldn’t remember why he ever wanted to leave. Sure, Clyde had taken him away without warning, but maybe that’s what Tweek needed. Clyde always knew best anyways. Clyde gave him protection and food and treated him like a queen.

Clyde was also currently kissing Tweek senseless to try and help the discomfort Tweek usually felt when Clyde prepped him. Clyde took his fingers out and Tweek whined from the loss. Clyde helped Tweek roll over onto his stomach. He kissed Tweeks neck and back while he pushed into Tweek. Tweek went lax on the bed. Clyde smiled down at the sight. He pulled on Tweeks leash the same time he thrusted in. “Oh m-my god” Tweek moaned. Clyde leaned down and bit Tweeks shoulder “feel good, baby boy?” Tweek nodded “mmhmm.” Clyde ran his hand up and down Tweeks legs. He pulled at the thigh highs and let go. When it hit Tweeks skin, Tweek moaned. So, Tweek liked pain. Noted. Clyde roughly pulled the leash in time with his thrusts. Tweeks back arched beautifully. Clyde pulled his leash until Tweeks back was against his front. Tweeks head fell back onto Clyde shoulder. His mouth was parted, letting out a stream of whines and moans. Clyde leaned his head down and kissed Tweek. Tweek was in such a blissed out state, he wasn’t able to properly respond to the kisses. Clyde pushed Tweek back onto his stomach “you look so perfect like this, baby boy. God, I would take a picture if I could.” A lewd moan left Tweeks throat. “Hmm? Would you like me to take pictures of you like this?” Tweek nodded. Clyde paused his movement “you’re so perfect.” Tweek rested his head on his crossed arms and looked up at Clyde “I love y-you.” Clyde pulled the leash and sharply thrusted into Tweek. Tweek borderline screamed Clydes name and writhed under him. Clyde tugged the leash so harshly Tweek choked. It pushed Tweek over the edge and he gripped the sheets. Clyde soon followed after. Just seeing Tweek coming undone over set Clyde into his release. Clyde pulled out and laid beside Tweek.

Tweek curled around Clyde. “I should’ve taken pictures.” Tweek hummed “maybe n-next time.” Clyde played with the skirt “I want to take pictures of you in this sometime.” Tweek smiled against Clyde skin “take some now.” Clyde laughed and retrieved his phone. Tweek was just too adorable for his own good. The two giggled at the many poses Tweek had made. Clyde laid down on the bed and held Tweek close. “Wear that stuff more often. You’re so fucking adorable yet hot.” Tweek kissed Clydes neck and entangled his legs with Clydes. Tweek pouted “my plan was to ride you, but that didn’t work.”

“Wait. You were going to ride me?”

“Like a horse.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeehaw.”

“Please don’t do that.”

“Can I ride you sometime?”

“Fucking please.”

Tweek kissed Clydes jaw. “Maybe tomorrow. I’m tired.” Clyde pulled the covers down and the two shuffled under them. Tweek yawned and fell asleep quickly.

Clyde stayed up as long as he could. He gazed at Tweek and ran his hands all over Tweeks body. Clyde was so happy Tweek loved him. He knew keeping Tweek here with him was a good idea. Tweek responded so well to him and whatever he did. All of Clydes fantasies were coming true, and even better than he hoped! He still had to deal with Craig. The thought of him made Clydes blood boil. He would fucking murder Craig for touching Tweek and making him cry. Tweek was cute when he cried, but not a sad cry. Not like that. Clyde didn’t like it when Tweek sobbed in sadness or anger. He would talk to Craig tomorrow, but now, he would sleep and hold Tweek. He would never let go.  Never.

**Author's Note:**

> hahah wow that was a ride. this is literally my first time writing nsfw stuff so spare me please,,,, ummm, if yall want a second part to this i can try??? Like maybe Clyde murdering Craig??? Yall i got fucked up ideas. anyways, hope you enjoys this mess. god knows i hate and love this.


End file.
